1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to harnesses and more particularly to harnesses that are used with backpacks.
2. Background
In the past, backpacks have generally been provided with straps that are sewn directly to the backpack. This results in a number of disadvantages. First, when specific devices are carried in different backpack structures, multiple sets of straps are required for each specific backpack. That is, each backpack has its own set of straps. The backpack and straps are formed as an integrated unit. Further, by attaching the straps directly to the backpack, the point of greatest stress is at the point where the straps are sewn to the backpack.
The typical backpack structure is not designed to allow the harness (straps) to be attached to different pouches, bags, and other backpack forms.
Rather, each backpack form has its own separate harness. In addition, by attaching the harness directly to the bag by stitching, considerable stress is placed on the point where the harness is attached to the backpack and as a result, the point of attachment is typically the first to fail.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a universal harness that can be interchanged with a variety of interchangeable backpacks.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attaching means for the harness to the backpack that fully supports the backpack load without placing undue stress at the point of attachment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a stabilizing means for stabilizing the backpack on the backpack harness.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a backpack harness that is fully adjustable to meet a wide range of individuals with varying physical stature.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a backpack pad for absorbing the impact and friction of the backpack harness and the backpack on the wearer's back.
It is another object of the invention to alleviate the cutting action of the backpack shoulder straps especially when the backpack contains a substantial load.